Dynamite
is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Revolver. Description It is a versatile tool in the late period of the American west, and a powerful weapon in Red Dead Redemption. Used in demolition and mining, dynamite has also found much use among outlaws who create improvised explosive weapons to cause carnage and chaos among enemies. Marston can use dynamite as a weapon against groups of foes, to ambush stagecoaches and armed convoys and to assault enemy positions. Acquisition Single Player *The player can purchase dynamite from gunsmiths after completing the mission "Mexican Caesar". *The player can also pick it up from a crate in the mission "Father Abraham". *The player can also pick up dynamite at the Nosalida gang hideout. *The player can also pick it up during the mission "Civilization, at any Price". After shooting one of the dynamite throwers before they throw. They are on foot about to throw dynamite at the train. They are on the left side of the train tracks in the second group of enemies the player encounters during that mission, the player can then ride over the bodies and pick up the unused dynamite. ''Undead Nightmare'' *It is given to the player after saving Gaptooth Breach or Agave Viejo from an undead invasion. *There is also a chance that the player will receive some when looting the Undead. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 15. **The "DYN-O-MITE" and "DYN-O-MITE DEM-O-LI-TION weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *Dynamite is used when planting bombs at Gang Hideouts. This is not taken from the player's inventory, however, it is just part of the Gang Hideout activity. Combat Dynamite is used as a thrown weapon in both Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Due to its powerful explosion, it is best to throw from a certain distance or from behind cover to ensure that you are not injured or killed from the blast. It will take 5 seconds to explode once the fuse has been lit. This can be used to time the throw to make it explode at different distances, or to do a suicide run near an enemy. The fuse will be reset once stop aiming. An interesting way to use dynamite is to activate dead-eye targeting in single-player and mark the target in the center of the screen. The dynamite will be thrown as usual by Marston, but will hone in on its target, appearing to be thrown normally, but when about a foot off the ground it will then fly towards its chosen target. However, the fuse will continue to shorten even during Dead Eye, so one needs to watch out or they might accidently kill themselves. If a player hits an enemy in the head with a stick of dynamite, they will die instantly. Trivia * When someone dies by Dynamite in multiplayer, the kill feed sometimes says "Player met a Nobel end". This is a reference to the inventor of Dynamite, Alfred Nobel. *The Dead Eye Targeting for dynamite is very deadly as it is like a homing missile and explodes on impact. To properly use it during dead-eye, aim as if there were still a targeting reticule, and fire. It will home in on whatever it's tagged, including birds. *Shooting the dynamite held by another player will cause it to explode and kill them. *Players cannot use Dead Eye with dynamite in multiplayer. *Dynamite is the most powerful of the four thrown weapons (Fire Bottles, Throwing Knives, Dynamite, and Tomahawks). *Sometimes you'll see people with a campsite full of Dynamite and a chest. If you see this, you can get free Dynamite and then open the chest. Once you open the chest, one of the men will light a cigar thus lighting a fuse of dynamite. Run away. The Dynamite will go off, killing the men at the site. Proceed to loot their bodies. *Dynamite can be made golden in multiplayer, though in a different way than any of the other weapons. *The only animal that cannot be killed with a single stick of dynamite is an uninjured bear, with our without Dead-eye tageting. *The character Pig Josh in Red Dead Revolver uses dynamite exclusively. In Red Dead Redemption multiplayer, this same character is the subject of an achievement/trophy involving dynamite, as noted below. Notes *Using dynamite against a train driver while on board will result in the screen "whiting out," Marston recovering on either the ground beside the train or in the train cab, and the driver being killed, the driver's body can be seen on radar, but cannot be seen. This is either a glitch or a deliberate occurrence. *On multiplayer, if you die before your piece of dynamite explodes, and it kills someone, it will count as that person committing suicide. *If throwing Dynamite around a corner whilst in cover, whether blind or aimed, the stick tends to fall directly down or to bounce off the cover and land very close to the player. This appears to be a glitch in the aiming system and will likely kill the player, therefore it is advised to exit cover after lighting the fuse, aim, and then quickly duck back in after the stick is thrown. Beware, though, as you will likely take massive amounts of fire whilst aiming. Gallery RDRev Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite in Red Dead Revolver File:RSG_RDR_Screenshot_077--article_image.jpg|Boom goes the neighborhood File:Stagecoach.explosion.dynamite.horse.jpg|The effects of dynamite on Stagecoaches. File:dynamite.png|John Marston holding a piece of dynamite with a lit fuse. File:Rdr_train_explosion.jpg|Good bye train car Red-dead-redemption-westdickens.jpg Rdr legkill screen006.jpg|Pig Josh with Dynamite PigJoshRevolver.jpg|It even makes a great fashion accessory Achievements/Trophies Using in Multiplayer while wearing the Pig Josh character model contributes toward acquisition of the following Achievement/Trophy: es:Dinamita Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Redemption Weapons